


Les yeux de sa mère

by malurette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Avada Kedavra, Drabble Collection, Gen, Green Eyes, Jossed, One Shot, Severus Rogue - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une micro-fic suivi d'un court one-shot ; Harry et les yeux de Lily. Ça, il le saura, qu'il a "les yeux de sa mère" !! ...À moins que ..?<br/>EDIT: Et comment tout ça a influencé la vision que Snape a de Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ces yeux-là

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ces yeux-là qui le regardaient...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ces yeux verts  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Lord Voldemort - > Lily Evans-Potter ; Harry Potter  
>  **Genre :** déception  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Joanne K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Notes :** he ben oui, depuis plusieurs années que ceci est écrit, cette théorie a été complètement _joss_ ée ? he ben tant pis !!  
>  **Prompt :** "ces yeux-là" pour Meish_Kaos, Nuits Drabbles chez AnnaOz (1er mai ’07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 115

Le fils Potter le regarde dans les yeux, tremblant de peur et de colère mais sans faiblir. Ces yeux-là, il les a déjà vus. Ce regard-là, ce vert plus intense que l’Avadra Kedavra, plus perçant qu’un Imperium ou qu’un Cruciatus, il l’a déjà rencontré.

Il a aimé ce regard, l’a désiré pour lui seul. Mais la belle Fleur de Lys a détourné les yeux sans le voir, et quand il a su la forcer à le regarder, il n’y a trouvé que du mépris. Et par la suite, de la haine. Et malgré tout, malgré tout, un amour immense qui ne lui était pas destiné.

Ces yeux-là ont causé sa perte.


	2. Les yeux de sa mère

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cette couleur verte...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les yeux de sa mère  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages :** Harry Potter, Lily Evans-Potter  
>  **Genre :** gen/un petit peu d’angst  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** "la couleur de tes yeux" pour 6variations  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : mettons quelque part du côté des tomes 5/6 - ne prend pas en compte le tome 7 (la fic était écrite plus de deux ans avant sa sortie ; je n'ai pas deviné ce qu'il fallait.)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400 et des poussières

Tu as les yeux de ta mère, répètent-ils. Tout le portrait de ton père, mais tu as les yeux de ta mère. Tout le portrait de son père… au point que c’en est troublant. Parfois, sur les photos que lui a données Hagrid, Harry se reconnaît. Ce père qu’il n’a pas connu, il a l’impression d’en être une copie exacte.  
C’est à lui qu’il ressemble, tant pour le physique pour la personnalité, lui a-t-on dit. C’est son patronyme qu’il porte. C’est de lui qu’il a hérité cette Cape qui lui sert tant, par lui qu’il a eu ce parrain, aussi…  
C’est de son père qu’on lui parle, à lui qu’on le compare.  
Parfois, il se demande s’il est une seconde chance accordée à ce père qui n’a pas vécu mais a donné sa vie pour sa femme et son fils, lui, petit Harry. C’est ce qu’il a cru comprendre, par moments, et s’en est effrayé.

Mais sa mère et ses yeux verts ? non, il n’y pense pas souvent. On ne lui parle pas d’elle, en général, à part pour citer la couleur de ses yeux, ou l’associer à son mari. Il sait qu’elle lui a offert la plus grande des protections, en mourant, mais ça ne va pas plus loin. Sur les photos, c’est une jolie jeune femme, désirable peut-être quoiqu’il n’y pense pas encore, pas vraiment l’idée qu’il se fait d’une maman.  
D’elle, il tient ses yeux verts, et sa tante Petunia et… le reste de sa famille qui n’a pour lui de famille que le nom. Depuis peu, il tient aussi des interrogations sur les longues chevelures rousses.

Et il se demande pourquoi il n’a pas plus pensé à elle, avant. Pourquoi il na jamais pensé qu’à son père seul ou à ses deux parents en bloc, mais jamais à Lily Evans-Potter elle-même. D’elle, il tient ses yeux verts, on lui a dit et répété et il le constate encore, sur ces photos. Il semble que ça soit tout ce qu’on en retienne, rien de plus.

Ses parents lui sourient. Il voit son propre visage tel qu’il le sera d’ici quelques années – s’il ne meurt pas avant en affrontant son destin - et ses yeux dans le visage d’une femme qu’il n’a jamais connue et ne connaîtra jamais. Un éclair vert les a séparés à jamais. Un éclair vert, vert comme ses yeux, pense-t-il avec une boule dans l’estomac. Il voudrait être certain que, comme on lui dit, ses yeux verts sont ceux de sa mère, et pas les pouvoirs de Voldemort passés en lui.


	3. Première impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non, il ne comptait pas s'en faire aimer, de toute façon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La première impression  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages :** Severus Snape  (Rogue), Harry Potter  
>  **Genre :** résignation  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Même s'il aimait le brun à en crever, Harry le détestait déjà."  
> d'après Camille_Miko pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 1, sur les révélations du tome 7  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Harry le détestait déjà, dès leur première rencontre, en digne fils de son horrible père : ça serait plus simple ainsi, se dit Snape, plus facile de veiller sur lui de loin en le détestant, que de vouloir à tout prix retrouver Lily en lui et s'en faire aimer.  
En voilà une drôle d'idée d'ailleurs : alors que c'est sa faute si elle est morte...

Sans les comprendre ni vraiment les respecter, il se plie aux choix de Lily. Il s'assurera que le dernier souvenir qu'elle a laissé sur terre perdurera. Mais pas de gaîté de cœur, que ça soit clair.


	4. Rêves et cauchemars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les yeux de Lily le hanteront toujours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ses rêves et ses cauchemars  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Severus Snape  (Rogue)/Lily Evans  
>  **Genre :** amour fou  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Il ne rêve jamais de magie, d'yeux verts, de voix de velours, d'actions imposées. Ses cauchemars en sont pleins."  
> d'après Drakys pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** set pré-série/révalations tome 7  
>  **Avertissement :** un soupçon de masochisme  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il ne rêve jamais de magie, d'yeux verts, de voix de velours, d'actions imposées : ses cauchemars en sont pleins.  
Car même dans ses rêves, Severus est incapable de contraindre la belle Lily à l'aimer. Même dans ses rêves, c'est elle qui lui fait faire n'importe quoi. Un rendez-vous seul à seule se transforme en horrible cauchemar quand elle se met brusquement à agir comme ces immondes Potter et Black et d'une voix moqueuse lui impose des épreuves de plus en plus ridicules, de plus en plus humiliantes, pour prouver la force de son amour... et il obéit sans broncher.


End file.
